


Long Live My Dear Love

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Steampunk
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo寄给外甥们的信被Mark收到了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

我亲爱的Winklevoss先生们：

       展信安！  
　　许久未与你们联系，甚是想念，同时对于我的不热络感到抱歉。请相信我，我细细阅读了你们的每一封信件，并且全都珍藏在我的信匣中。同时感谢你们的植物标本书签和机械小鸡，将一同寄来的宝石放到它的肚子后，那活泼的样子真是可爱极了！  
　　你们大雪般的来信使我在这段艰难抗争的日子里得到了极大的安慰。你们妈妈给你们的那些零花钱，我恐怕其中有不小的一部分都浪费在了给我的这些信件上了。看得出来你们的书法有所进步，即使不过分展示你们新学的字体，我也知道你们会一直进步，就像你们设计的蒸汽小艇一样。  
　　如果可以，希望你们不要让你们的妈妈看到这封信，我的姐姐她一定会和我父亲，也就是你们亲爱的外公站在同一条战线上。  
　　我想作为你们朋友，我不应该再对你们保留这个秘密了——我即将奔赴战场。  
　　虽然还没有投身战场，不过要先与我父亲这老顽固周旋也让我体会到了一些战斗的苦乐。你们见过他的次数虽然不多，不过想必对他的脾气也有了一点了解。  
　　我明白他是爱我的，但他总不能一直把我当成小鸡崽儿一样护在窝里。Alexandre早已投身战场，如今他早已战功累累，父亲却并不像对哥哥那样对我也放得下心，他总当我还在穿长袜的那个年纪，却从来不认可他的小儿子早就穿了长裤。但我最终还是成功了，这学期开始，校园里就设立了征兵的办事处，我没同父亲商量就报名了。我恐怕等他接到了电报就要冲到剑桥市来打断我的腿，但愿你们别走漏了风声让你们的舅舅变成个瘸子。如果不出意外，我大概在初冬的时候就要进入新兵部队了，今年的感恩节大概不能再和你们一起过了，不过别伤心，我的小家伙们，我连今年圣诞节的礼物都给你们订完啦。  
　　两位仍在穿长袜的先生，虽然我看起来如此迫切的要去挨枪子儿，但我希望你们能就这样停留在能快乐的在河边比试你们改造的蒸汽小艇年纪。我还记得和你们两个小鬼混在一起打闹的日子，单是应付你们其中一个就让我摔断了一条胳膊，一开始你们装出来那副乖巧的样子可真是骗到了我，想想我自己小时候就该知道，七八岁的年纪哪肯在不睡觉的时候安分上个一刻钟。但愿不等你们成年我们就可以结束掉这场战争，这样你们就不必知道其中的不愉快了。  
　　如果你们愿意继续阅读我潦草又啰嗦的信，我想告诉你们我的想法，你们说不定能明白我在做什么，也许会理解我的做法。  
　　并不单单是为了荣誉和名声，我的朋友们，也不单单是出于使命感和责任感。也许你们现在会猜测我又想干什么出格的事儿了，我知道你们会笑我一直干的也不少，不过谁让你们外公就是那么一个矛盾的家长。  
　　你们的Alexandre舅舅已经为了保护这片土地上他所爱的人——这其中咱们家族的人占了不小的数目——失去了很多东西，但是我的哥哥是讨厌战争的，他憎恨它，如果你们要有兴趣去查了“憎恨”这个词，就会知道我说的严重程度。我身为这个家族中的一员，不能只是坐享其成，而且我并不适合使家族壮大，这也许是我天生的缺陷，虽然家人理解我，但却使我的心中充满愧疚，我深知这种理解在这个时代是多么的珍贵。  
　　我或许不应该和你们说这些有点沉重的话，这些虽然有些像谜语，但实际上并没有谜语那么令人开心。也许等你们长大了就会知道今天我在这封信中糊里糊涂的语言背后的意思，其实我有些害怕预想你们的反应，所以就顺其自然吧。  
　　我即将远行，我的哥哥说不定也许很快就要回来。Cameron、Tyler，等你们哪天真的见到了你们未曾谋面的Alexandre舅舅，希望你们能同他发展出一段与和我之间同样甚至更深厚的友谊，他不单是亲人，也是位良师益友，在机械方面他有着非常高的天赋与造诣，能和你们更加有共同语言，你们知道我在机械方面实在是没有什么值得赞许的地方。  
　　祝你们在今年的蒸汽小艇比赛中蝉联冠军！

　　  
　　  
你们的朋友 Eduardo Saverin  
　　 XX88年9月16日  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
TBC.　　


	2. Chapter 2

Saverin先生：

 

你的外甥们搬走了。  
　　我猜想他们大概是因为战火马上就要蔓延到岸上才临时决定的。他们有很多东西都没有带走，根据你和这两个孩子的关系，我猜你就是合影中蹲跪在双胞胎中间的那个人。  
　　抱歉擅自拆开你们之间的秘密信件。我不得不在此解释下，我明白现今这个年代的一封信有多么珍贵，电报系统因为中央消息处理系统遭到破坏已经不再那么便捷，信件专递相对来说确实是不错的考量。  
　　在我寄出这封信时，我已向房屋中介询问到他们搬往何处，并将你的信件重新封好连同你寄给他们的包裹一寄并给他们。  
　　我看到你说你即将参军，虽然我不知你那隐晦的秘密是什么，但是依我之见，逃去战场并不是什么明智的决定。你的家人假如真如你说的那般善解人意，他们不会因为你这样的做法感到高兴的。或许你还有什么理由不便说出，虽然我经常冒犯到别人，但这封信还是经过了一些修改后才寄出的，你不会想知道初稿的内容的。  
　　我并不确定依近日邮政系统的效率，这封信到达东部的时候你是否还在学校。看到你的侄子们热心于机械，我擅自加寄了一只我制作的蒸汽小艇过去帮助他们竞赛，你寄给他们的工具箱还算尚可，但那两本书对于能做出蒸汽小艇和机械小鸡的孩子来讲未免太幼稚了些。我或许不应该猜测你是在敷衍他们，虽然一开始我确实有这个想法，不过在读至信尾的时候我觉得你大概是真的不了解机械的魅力，这样还能与你的外甥们搞好关系真是不容易（这句是褒义）。  
　　也许我们有幸能在新兵部队里相遇，如果真有那时，我相信在那时我能认得出你。  
　　自信些，Saverin先生。

  
　　  
　　

陌生人 Mark Zuckerberg  
　　XX88年10月12日


	3. Chapter 3

Zuckerberg先生：

 

我感到非常生气!  
　　原谅我用这么失礼的开头向您问候，但愿您别生气，因为那句话其实是针对我自己的。如您的明察秋毫，我确实就是那张合影中笑得最傻的那个，我父亲大概也是因为我一直不能使自己严肃庄重起来而不拿我当个成年人来看待。  
　　我不会责怪您拆开我与我的外甥们之间的信件，那些其实算不上什么特别重大的秘密，再说如果没有您的回信的话，我恐怕到进入到了部队都不会知道我姐姐他们搬家的事情呢。  
　　正如您所言，我的确能从您的来信中看到语言交流上的缺陷。但这些并不能掩饰您其实是一位贴心的好人，现今哪有几个人愿意为素不相识、利益不相干的奔波呢？况且你还帮我指出了我的礼物上的缺陷，还用您自己的礼物来帮我弥补的那令人汗颜的失误。如果可以的话，我多么想向您当面表达我的感谢。  
　　我恐怕有关机械的天赋全都被我的哥哥抢走了。我的外甥们在来信中告诉了我他们对您送的那艘蒸汽小艇的喜爱，他们称哪怕是那些手艺精湛的匠人，或是生产工艺精湛的玩具大厂造出的蒸汽小艇，都不及您送的那艘万分之一的好。我透过信纸都能想象得到，我的两个外甥一定对他们的Eduardo舅舅什么时候有了像您这么有才华的朋友感到惊讶，假如我现在在他们身边，我敢保证他们一定要把我折磨的够呛直到盘问出我所知道的关于您的所有信息。  
　　多么令人感到遗憾！倘若现在是和平的年代，我恐怕会迫不及待的买上最早最快的往西部去的火车票。正如我的两位小朋友的想法，如果能和您交上朋友，那对我来说定是莫大的荣幸。但也许我唐突的到访也许会吓到您也说不定。  
　　虽然我是这么热切的想着，但我不确定如果能与您交上朋友的话，您会不会因为我的那个秘密而感到困扰甚至厌恶，所以我决定在未与您达到那种亲密的关系的时候就向您坦白，我信任您，知道您一定不会是那么闲言碎语的人，我知道我的秘密如果透露给您的话，也会是安全的。  
　　我是个同性恋。  
　　假使您没有因为我的废话连篇早已将这封信丢掉的话，您看到上面那句话想必也不会再有继续读下去的兴致了。但我想我还是继续说些吧。  
　　我天生就是如此。这在很长一段时间里让我感到压抑和困扰，我有过暗恋的对象，却从未表白过，一直是那些萌芽闷死在土壤里。我的家人在不经意间知道了我的秘密，我猜他们早就看出了一些苗头，尽管没有出现家庭关系破裂的情况，也出现过一阵有些尴尬的时期，他们震惊过后一直是默默地支持着我。他们的爱也是让我选择参军的一个原因，他们给了我那么多如此珍贵的东西，我不能只是享受着，我希望自己也能有一些回报。而且显然，我那位喜欢女孩儿的能力卓越的哥哥，显然更适合经营家族事业。  
　　希望您没被我吓坏了。如果知道了我是这样的人您还愿意将我的好友请求通过的话，我将不胜感激。我绝对没有对您有任何一丁点儿的非分之想，只是实在是太渴望一段友情了。可以的话，请您给我一张您的照片，我也希望在遇见您的时候可以在人群中看到您。  
　　随信附近照一张，但愿我看起来不那么傻气了。希望在走之前能得到您的回信，如果您被吓到了不想再搭理我这个发疯的陌生人也没有关系。  
　　希望您一切安好。

  
　　  
　　

希望与您成为朋友的 Eduardo Saverin  
　　XX88年10月29日

 

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Wardo：

       我念了下你的名字，发觉这样叫更加顺口。  
　　很高兴你的外甥们喜欢那个玩具，虽然我的手艺确实值得赞美，不过不得不承认这次的赞美确实令我感到高兴。  
　　你的赞美我恐怕担当不起，如果不是有兴趣的话，我大概也会把那封信连同礼物当作垃圾扔掉。对很多人来说，我可算不上当今社会上的绅士，相反的，在绝大多数情况下，其实也就是除了你之外的人，都口径一致的将我称为“粗鲁的混蛋”。  
　　事实上你能提出交朋友这件事也是难得的让我惊讶到了，而且没想到你是如此的热切的要与一个陌生人建立联系，这里没有任何贬低你的意思。关于朋友的事情，你不必那么担心，我并非那种迂腐的人，你同样不必如此客套。从我的第一封去信中，你就应该明白我的态度——除了有趣之外，我对你也有些好感。如果你真的赶过来了，我大概也不会惊讶到哪儿去，从信中来看，你看起来像个活力未退的少年。  
　　我不觉得同性恋是什么问题，那是你的私事，别人没有权利干涉。你有争取你所爱之人的权利，不要因为无谓的事情而畏首畏尾，如果你真的找了个男朋友，而你的家人也真如你所言的那样和善，那在如今是非常幸福的事情了。但如果事实并不像你所述的那样，那你也不会是孤独一人。  
　　不要把自己讲的那么愚钝，Wardo，你要不是有一定的才智也不可能会在哈佛上学，你的天赋只是不在机械上而已。没必要因此感到自卑，更没必要因为你的性向而觉得耻辱。仅就我而言，我并不会因为这些事情就否定你。  
　　照片很可爱，我也不觉得我发现的那张傻气。  
　　随信附照片一张，以及我做的怀表一枚，表壳里面是公民编号，我知道你不会另作他用。  
　　不出意外的话我最近可能要去剑桥市一趟，希望有机会能见到你。

  
　　  
　　

Mark  
      XX88年11月14日

　　  
TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mark：

       我想我也许可以这样称呼你了。不知道你有没有看到我留在收发室的留言，很抱歉没能和你见面，我亲爱的朋友。  
　　在收到你的来信的第二天，我的入伍通知就下达了，虽然知道时间将近，但我没有想到这件事居然来的这么突然与巧合。通知上的时间也非常的匆忙，我不得不第二天就赶往集合点报道。不能与你见上一面恐怕是我今年最大的遗憾了。  
　　很高兴你同意了我的请求，这令我喜出望外。几乎每次重读你的那封来信的时候我都怀疑那是否是真的。当然，这并不是在怀疑你，我只是不敢相信这件事真的发生了，我不知道自己有多久没有感受过如此巨大的喜悦了，但是你重新将它带给了我。  
　　我并不觉得你是个“混蛋”，也没有觉得你“粗鲁”。正如你叫我不要贬低自己一样，我也要告诉你不要那样以为自己。Mark，也许我们并没有见过面，但是我知道真正的混蛋是什么样的，言辞犀利绝对不是判断一个混蛋的标准，你直白的言论也并无什么粗鲁的地方可言，也许只是因为你总是因为你的话语冒犯到别人而已。不管怎么说，我并不讨厌你把真实的一面展现给我，起码我会知道你真正的意思，而不是费尽心思的去猜那些拐弯抹角的话。  
　　请别拒绝我的赞美，那绝不是奉承。就算你真的要拒绝的话，我也必须将我的感谢告诉你，别说我是个不讲理的人，我只是觉得你值得那些。我收到了你送给我的礼物，真没想到我还能看到这个时代手工制作出的怀表。在这个机械化的时代，这样一份礼物已经不能用金钱来衡量价值了，况且它是出自于你的手中，真不敢想象这样世界上独一份的珍宝就在我胸前的口袋里陪伴着我，我仿佛能感受到你通过它传递给我的支持与力量。  
　　如果你收到了我留给你的东西的话，想必你已经知道我擅长的是什么技能了。但愿我的‘心’没有吓到你。我知道它看起来不像是心脏（如果我真的把心脏挖出来也很吓人），不过我在课程中学到的就是这样，在魔法中我们把那个提取出来的东西叫‘心’。很多魔法师都会把心和恶魔交换以换取更加强大的力量，虽然学校里明令禁止这样做，我的同学中的很多人依然不顾劝阻强行尝试。虽然很多资料表明额这样做会产生的恶劣后果，但我目前倒是没见到过谁有什么不良反应，也许他们的选择是正确的。  
　　不过我不想那么做。我也不知道为什么我不会去想一想那种冒险的想法，也许是因为我并没有遭受过什么太过极端的境遇。虽然我的力量没有强大到可以夸耀的地步，不过在学生里也不算弱小，我不希望自己以后也会因为力量而迷失，那样我就再没有办法感受到世界之美，没有办法可以与家人团聚，更没有机会能见到你了。  
　　Mark，我的朋友，我绝不会将你的怀表弄丢，也绝不会泄露你的编号，我只会用它来给你寄信，所以我相信如果我将我的心留给你保管的话，一定也不会出什么意外。我已经将它放在那个盒子里保管，如果你忍不住好奇心想要看看它的话，打开盒子看看也没有关系，只不过务必请找到一个安全隐秘的地方——那些已经没有了心的魔法师会偷走别的心以补充能量，我并不担心我的心会怎么样，我只是不希望他们将你一同夺走了，我无法想象失去了你的感受。  
　　你的样子很好看，我觉得如果你能多笑一笑更好，希望有机会见到微笑着的你。如果你不生我的气得话，就通过我的编号给我寄信吧，编号就在随信的卡片里。  
　　期待你的下一封来信，希望那时候我还没有赶赴战场。  
　　P.S.我喜欢你对我的称呼。

  
　　  
　　

想见你的 Wardo  
　　XX88年12月19日

  
  
TBC.


End file.
